cartoonsandfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Trigon
Trigon is Raven's demonic father. Trigon is an inter-dimensional demon who sought to take over the universe. He is the primary antagonist of the fourth season, and is widely considered the most powerful and impure villain of the entire show. He has had six appearances, though has had vastly significant and lasting impacts on the plot, storyline and characters through these appearances. Character Biography and Personality All that is truly known of Trigon is that he is the manifestation of pure evil. Bent on world domination, he will do anything and use anyone (even including his own child) in order to achieve his ends. Deceptive and cunning, Trigon is capable of subtly manipulating even the sharpest of minds, such as Slade, into doing his bidding and fooling them into believing his sincerity. Much like his minion, Slade, the only person for whom Trigon looks out is himself. He cares nothing for Raven or Slade, and uses them both in order to achieve world domination and destroy the entire Earth, but for unknown reasons other than his desire to destroy all civilization. His evil nature and lack of concern for anyone else caused him to be hated by his daughter, Raven. She channeled her hatred in to sending him back to his domain at the end of "The End - Part 3." It is unclear whether or not he still exerts any sort of influence on her. Trigon made his first unofficial appearance in Season one, in the episode "Nevermore" (voiced by Keith Szarabajka) as the main villain. Trigon later appears as the main antagonist in the fourth season story arc (now voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, and very different looking from his first appearance). In the fourth season, Trigon resurrects the Titans' foe Slade as an undead being from his molten burial to inform Raven of his coming and how she is his portal to the "world of mortals". In the three-part finale, "The End", Trigon finally emerges when Raven finally succumbs to his mental torment and believes she can no longer conceal her evil and fight her fate, thus willingly fulfilling the prophecy. Trigon turns everyone into stone, except for the Titans, who are protected by one last gift of Raven's. Trigon also regresses Raven to the age of a 9-year-old in order to carry out his evil plans. The Teen Titans, along with Slade, launch an all-out assault on Trigon, but in the end, after all the opposing forces have fallen, it is Raven who uses her powers to restore her age and sealing Trigon, while renouncing him as her father. This is by far her most impressive feat in the entire series. Trigon's sealed also revoked all of the damage he caused to Earth. In the series, he is also known as "Scath", and is confirmed to be feared all around the universe by Starfire, who claims that her planet of Tamaran knows of him and fears him. Raven's mental image of Trigon also made an appearance in Teen Titans Go! #5, where her stress, aggravation and frustration, created it, none too well eased by the playful mockery of her zit by the other Titans; this occurred some point after The End, for Cyborg was well aware of the fact that he was called Trigon and he was her father. Raven manages to dispel this form of Trigon through intense joint meditation with her friends. Trigon is also mentioned in Teen Titans Go! #44. Powers and Abilities In the animated continuity Trigon wielded vast magical and energy manipulation abilities to an uncertain though incredibly high extent. Trigon was also highly cunning and gifted with words, to the point of forcing Raven to give in to him after endlessly mentally tormenting her by preventing her from meditating and insisting that she is corrupt within and cannot hide her corruption forever. His physical manifestation was a form of enormous strength and durability, making him extremely difficult to harm or weaken without great skill and willpower. Trigon had enough power to destroy entire dimensions, as he did with the realm of Azarath and nearly so with "Earth-T", the reality of the Teen Titans. Trigon can also produce and control flaming demon creatures, capable of high-speed flight and the ability to generate and control fire at will to serve as his personal army. Trigon also possesses extremely powerful magical sensory abilities through his four eyes that enable him to be aware of nearly everything that occurs; a power which is near that of virtual omniscience. Trigon was able to reshape the surface of the planet and turn all its inhabitants- human, animal, plant and superhuman- into stone statues. He was able to unleash bursts of energy, raise energy shields potent enough to withstand a direct blast of his own dark energy with no damage, seal the four Titans in a sphere of red energy which paralyzed them and negated the use of their powers, and could create a "dark side" model of any creature to serve him as his minion. He could also create portals to any place in the universe as well as alternate dimensions in one simple gesture. He could bring the dead back to life as a servant under his control by placing a symbol called the Mark of Scath on the corpse's which, not only brought the person back to life, but gave them powers. Trigon was also capable of removing such powers at will from any one of his minions. Appearances *Nevermore *Birthmark *The Prophecy *The End - Part 1 *The End - Part 2 *The End - Part 3 Trivia *It is unclear how Earth managed to survive the terror of Trigon in the possible future portrayed in 'How Long is Forever?' as Raven was shown intact and the stain of Trigon was not seen on the planet. *Trigon appears as a villan in a three-parter (other than the episode "Nevermore", which technically is Raven`s rage, and therefore not counting). "Tri" means three, which means TRIgon could possibly been in a 3-parter on purpose. The only three-parter in the series. *Strangely, Trigon is in Tiny Titans, a young-children's comic book series, even though he is evil incarnate. *In the comics, Trigon was sometimes stated as the DC Universe equivalent of Satan himself, indicating vast and truly terrible power; however, thankfully, eventually Trigon there was also destroyed. *In the episode, 'Nevermore,' Trigon has a different voice and he does not have horns, but he was really just a representation of Raven's rage, so this wasn't his official appearance. *Trigon is a playable unlocked character in the video game, although he is not as big in the series. Category:Major Villains Category:Magic Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Immortals Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Enemies of Raven Category:Demons Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Enemies of Cyborg Category:Enemies of Robin Category:Enemies of Starfire Category:Enemies of Beast Boy Category:Males Category:Males Category:Villain Leaders